


Daddy

by JiyongxSeungri



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Cock Warming, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Large Cock, M/M, Nipples, Obsessive Jiyong, Possessive Jiyong, Size Difference, Top Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiyongxSeungri/pseuds/JiyongxSeungri
Summary: Hello! I'm also known as JiyongxSeungri on AFF. I'm just trying to post my stories here too. Who knows, maybe I will get more readers here? (^^) Enjoy reading! ;-)
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Kudos: 23





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm also known as JiyongxSeungri on AFF. I'm just trying to post my stories here too. Who knows, maybe I will get more readers here? (^^) Enjoy reading! ;-)

**Kwon Ji Yong's POV**

I'm sweating and I hate it. I have known it since forever that performing in suit is not a good thing, but our stylists thought we look great in slim-fit suit. Of course, for a group of popular band like us, we will definitely look good in anything we wear. Even though I'm labelled as 'the' fashionista, I don't even like some of the clothes that I've been wearing for the past seven long years. I'm just wearing them for the sake of appearance.

If I were given a chance to wear my most comfy clothes, I will be wearing a tank top and sweatpants. Oh damn, I wish I can go up the stage like that. Perhaps I will be able to do it in the future when I'm popular enough, where I can do whatever the hell I want to do on stage and people will still respect me just the way I am. I can't wait for that to happen. I can't wait to break free from the stereotypes people had of me. When that time finally comes, I will fly high up to the sky, not bothering to even look back at the ~~satanic peasants~~ fans on the ground.

Except, I will bring my fiancé together with me. He's the only one I have now. I've got no family beside him and the group members. But still, my group members have their own small family. So, I can say that all I've got in this world is my fiancé.

Oh, my beautiful fiancé. I love him so much. I will do anything for him. I will even ruin my reputation if he wants me to. I will do everything. I can do anything for him. Yet, I can't let him go when he pleads me to let him go alone into the fucking toilet.

Why in the fuck can't I follow him in there? What is he hiding? There's no way that he's embarrassed. I've fucked him in the toilet more than we can count. There's nothing for him to feel embarrassed about. I've seen him in everything, and even in nothing at all. I've seen him in panties. I've seen him in a night red gown. I've seen him in a swimsuit. I've seen him in a nurse outfit. I've even seen him cosplaying as a sultry cat... and I like that the most. He looked so fucking yummy, with black tail at his back and fluffy ears on top of his then honey blonde hair.

I'm wondering if my beloved fiancé, Lee Seung Hyun, Seungri for short, wants to do a cosplay for me again? But this is not the place, though. We have just finished with our concert and we're still in a dressing room where most of the workers are still present. I can see our group members sitting on a couch, still trying to catch their breath after such a long-hour concert.

And I can see our stylists trying to tidy up their messes on the carpeted floor. I can see our make-up artists packing up their make-up things what so ever. Yes, everybody is busy, but that doesn't mean Seungri could do cosplaying for me in here. He should wait when we reach home, where I can immediately strip him all naked and nail him senseless into the mattress.

Fuck, it's been a while. We have been busy for the past seven months, there's no wonder I can't stop myself from thinking lewdly like this. Damn me if Seungri wants to go to the toilet alone just because he just wants to pee, not because of trying to cosplay or anything. Fuck, I will feel like a fucking pervert.

I'm hopeless, I know. I don't care even when some people in the dressing room are snickering at me as I hopelessly lean my forehead against the door of the toilet, waiting for my lover to come out. I don't care whatever they want to do, but I do care when they try to pull me away when I'm trying to eavesdrop inside the toilet Seungri is currently occupying. I just want to hear whatever is Seungri doing in there, but apparently I'm being rude to my fiancé, as what my best friend, Dong Young Bae, says to my face. I'm not respecting his privacy when I'm doing that creepy kind of action, he speaks. I look like I don't trust my own fiancé when I stalk him like that, he says more. If I don't give enough space for my own fiancé, Seungri will feel suffocated and stressed because of me, he warns. I will bring my relationship to end if I keep acting like an obsessed stalker I am, and he ends it there. I fucking get it, I retort back angrily.

And without saying anything else, I storm out of the dressing room. Okay fine, I will give the love of my life some space for himself. I will give myself some time to calm the fuck down too. I'm getting anxious because of this short separation, but I will try to not reach for my boy for a few hours. I will damn try.

With that thought in mind, I order my assistant to send a few short messages to Seungri. I tell him to write to my fiancé that I will be driven back first. I will wait for you at home, I tell him to write next. I'm giving you some time to enjoy yourself doing whatever you want to do, I tell him to write after that. I will not disturb you, I sadly tell him to write next. I will miss Seungri so fucking much, but I will be okay. I love you, I tell him to send to my fiancé with a picture of me trying to smile but failing to do so. I hope Seungri will not notice.

Ahh, why am I getting this pathetic just from getting separated from him for few hours?

`——`∞`——`

It takes more than two hours for my fiancé to reach home. In that two hours, I have done many things at home. First of all, when I reached home, I took a much needed shower. Fuck, it was fucking heaven to have a shower in your own bathroom. For the past seven months, I had been having a shower time together with my group members. Of course, not including my beloved little Seungri. No, don't get me wrong. It was not like I didn't let my fiancé shower together with me and the others, but Seungri himself didn't want to shower together with us.

Seungri doesn't want the others to see his body, I remember he said. Seungri doesn't want the others to see his body that's exclusively only for me, he said that too. Seungri doesn't feel confident with his body, he said that while pouting. Seungri's being ridiculous, I said in frown. I told him that he had a great body, but my dearest just smiled at me and said, “That's why I will only show my naked body to you. Only for you, my love.”

Fuck, my fiancé is such a sweetheart. I'm so damn lucky to get Seungri as my future husband. Seungri is so damn perfect for me, seriously. He has taken care of me since God knows when. I don't even remember since when, but Seungri just suddenly appears in my life and takes care of me since. That's why, this time I decide to spoil my baby. No, not that I didn't spoil him before. I've spoiled that little brat rotten, alright. What I mean is, I will give him a fucking damn special treatment for tonight.

So, after showering, I dress up in my favorite attire. I wear my new-bought black tank top together with grey sweatpants, no underwear needed. After that, I walk to the kitchen to prepare some food for us for dinner. It's ten in the evening already and we have not had our dinner yet. With no cooking skill exists in me even in the tiniest bit, I can only prepare tuna sandwiches for the both of us.

Seungri loves my sandwiches, shut up. It's delicious, don't fucking look down on my sandwiches alright.

When I'm done preparing two sets of sandwiches, I make tea for Seungri and coffee for myself. If Seungri arrives home late, I will heat them up again later. For now, I bring the steaming cups and places them down on the dining table in the middle of everything. From there, I wait for Seungri to arrive home.

I keep looking at my phone, checking if Seungri has sent me anything. But there's no such thing. There are only messages from my silly group members, telling me nonsense things.

Your _**baby**_ about to get spanked I'm sure, Choi Seung Hyun sent. He sounds cheeky, making me frown curiously. Are you still mad at your _**baby**_ boy for not letting you join him in the toilet? Kang Dae Sung sent that with a smirking emoji at the end of his short message. What the fuck does he even mean? Why did he call Seungri baby boy? It doesn't make sense. How lucky you are to have Seungri as your fiancé, Dong Young Bae sent to me last. Only his text message sounded logical to me. The others were just such bullshit that I don't know what's the purpose of those texts. Perhaps they're bored and sending me puns that I don't fucking understand. I don't think I will ever understand it, not until Seungri arrives home two hours later.

At first, Seungri looks just like usual. I don't expect anything. I don't think anything. I don't say anything as I walk to him and give him a peck on the crown. Seungri smiles sweetly, melting my already melted heart just from seeing him enter the house a few minutes ago. Damn, I'm so whipped and I don't fucking feel ashamed of it. I'm so fucking proud of being whipped like this. It shows how much I love Seungri. It shows how much I'm fucking obsessed with my fiancé. Seungri loves it though, my obsession towards him. He feels special, Lee Seung Hyun said that himself. So, with my own love supporting my unhealthy behavior, I couldn't stop being creepy ~~at all times~~ sometimes.

That's why, Dong Young Bae is my best friend now. Why, you wonder? Because that man, from day one we met, has been the one kept catching me in the middle of my stalking mode. Even though I thought I've hidden damn well from the fucking world just to 'watch' Seungri in secret, Youngbae managed to catch me in action. That bastard. But he's my best friend now. If he catches me nowadays, he will only shake his head and pull me out of my hiding and push me into Seungri's willing arms. Seungri will be giggling and I will be frowning until the end of the day because my stalking session been interrupted.

Anyway, let's back to the main topic. As I said, I didn't expect anything from Seungri when he arrived home. I take his hand and bring him to the kitchen. We eat in a comfortable silent for ten whole minutes. When we're done, Seungri washes the dishes while I hug him from behind, watching him work from the top of his head. It's always like that, my Seungri is already used to it. Whenever my fiancé was busy doing anything, I will come to him and attach myself to his back. At first, Seungri will say he felt suffocated. Now, Seungri can even vacuum the carpets without problem while I'm hugging him from behind.

That's how used he is already to my weird behavior. I admit it myself, I'm damn weird. Sometimes, I don't even understand why Seungri loves me. I can see and feel how much he loves me. It's fucking overwhelming, I tell you. I can say that his love for me even bigger than my love for him. I think Seungri is a bit crazy himself to even have a feeling towards a man like me. And don't get me wrong. Not that I don't like it. I _**damn**_ love it.

I love crazy Seungri. I love Seungri the daring boy. I love him cross dressing, especially. Seungri is wearing a [trench coat](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61%2BInXUTIRL._AC_UY1000_.jpg). You're wondering why I'm talking about cross dressing all of sudden? No, it's not all of sudden though. I just didn't notice it before, but I do notice it now. Yes, Seungri's wearing a trench coat that he's never worn before. Still, it's not the trench coat that makes me aware of the situation. It's the choker around his neck. The coat is just confirming my suspicion. Seungri is currently wearing something sexy underneath the large coat.

I wonder what is he going to be tonight? I don't think he will be a cat again since Seungri has been a cat just two months ago. What attire needs choker? Is Seungri cross dressing as a college girl? Damn, he will look hot wearing a crop top, a skirt that stops on his buttock line, thigh high socks and a damn black lace-like choker around his milky-white slender neck.

Wait a minute, I planned to spoil Seungri today! Seungri is not supposed to spoil me like this, by cross dressing to please me whatsoever. Damn it, Seungri has beat me again. It makes me feel angry and happy at the same time. I'm angry because my plan to spoil him is ruined, but I'm happy at the same time, because Seungri is such a sweetheart wanting to please me like this. I wonder what I've done in the past to be this lucky?

Wait, no, scratch that. I think I'm lucky to have Seungri as my significant other just because destiny has made me an orphan since I was so young. In short, I deserve him. I fucking deserve Seungri, aren't I? Because life didn't give me family, so I've got Seungri in return. And I couldn't feel grateful enough for that arrangement. I wouldn't change it even for the world's sake. If I lost Seungri to death, I'm confident to say nobody will miss me if I follow him to the afterlife. Oh my fuck, why am I having dark thoughts? I'm supposed to think rainbow shit right now.

I will enjoy my dessert now. Seungri has taken his sweet time to cross dressing for me, after all. I can tell just by looking at his on point make-up. Seungri is not going to be a cat again, I'm sure of that because Seungri doesn't have the cat ears on. Seungri's now white hair is messy, looking like an abandoned bird nest. The cute one, though. He's wearing a black coloured stocking that I don't know (yet) where it ends, with a five-inch stiletto high heels —that I gave him last month— on his feet.

With that many inches, you think he will surpass my height? No, you've got it wrong. Even with that many inches added to Seungri's height, he will never surpass mine. Right now, even with the heels on, Seungri's head can barely touch my nose. Yes, that's how small Seungri is. You can imagine right, how we look when we walk side to side? We look like a father and a son, seriously. Without the high heels, Seungri's head is only on a par with my shoulders. Can you imagine how cute he is? 

Seungri is adorable. I can never get enough of him. No matter what he does, I can't get enough. When he gave me two hours limit of fucking him non stop, I made it to three hours. When he gave me permission to eat him out, I made sure to eat him thoroughly for hours on end until he went out cold because of overstimulation. You see, when Seungri gave me something, I would demand back even more from him. I will demand more love from him. I will beg for more time to make love to him. I will plead for more, more and even more of his all everything.

I'm aware my obsession is not normal, but I'm not going to change for anything. Seungri loves me just the way I am. He loves my dark character. He doesn't mind my dark thoughts. He blushed at my intense desire to dominate him like nobody has ever been to him before. I'm his first. I'm also his fucking last. If our relationship doesn't work out in the future, I will kill him first before he can even think of moving on from me. I will kill him first before he can even think of knowing new man. I will kill him first, I will kill myself after. That's how dangerous my dark thought can be. Seungri knew this. He doesn't mind. It's hot, he said it himself. What a weird creature, Seungri is.

Seungri is weird. He used to say he hated cross dressing, but here he is right now standing in front of me wearing a black [choker](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71mfbsb8GWL._AC_UX395_.jpg), black [crop top](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0885/9594/products/DADDY-CROP-BLACK.jpg?v=1528198276), black lace [boyshorts](https://sc02.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1Kb5eHbuWBuNjSszgq6z8jVXaP/New-stock-plain-dyed-sexy-panty-girls.jpg), black [garter belt](http://s5.weddbook.com/t4/1/6/7/1670335/lingerie.jpg), black thigh high [socks](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1Ac8hNVXXXXcQaXXXq6xXFXXXQ/New-Punk-Rivet-Fishnet-Sexy-Thigh-High-Stockings-Women-Lingerie-Nightclub-Suspenders-Tights.jpg) and black 5 inches stiletto [high heels](https://ak1.ostkcdn.com/images/products/is/images/direct/56488a1a032f4757026f461089f6aaf69efa1597/Anne-Michelle-Realove-07-Women%27s-Crochet-Mary-Jane-Platform-Pumps.jpg). I was fucking right. He's cross dressing like a college girl. Damn, Seungri looks fucking hot in all black. It makes his white hair stand out. He looks like a tainted little angel. He's so delicious. I'm fucking tempted to fuck him raw against the dining table, but I don't want to make more mess than necessary. I've done enough mess when I was trying to make sandwiches just now.

So, I decide to bring Seungri to our room. Of course, when I say 'bring' I'm actually picking him up on my shoulder like he weighs nothing. Seungri is small. He's tiny. He can barely hug my torso in his arms because his arms too short to wrap them around my well-developed torso. He can't kiss me on the lips even when he's standing on the tip of his toes. He can stroke my cock only when he's using two hands because his fingers are too short and chubby to wrap around my abnormally large cock. Seungri is really small compare to a giant me, of course he weighs nothing to me. Even when I try to put him slowly on the bed, he looks like he's being thrown by my hands instead.

He doesn't mind. He giggles at my usual rough ministration towards him, even though I mean to do otherwise. I can't help it. He's too small and delicate for my large, calloused hands. He's too easily bruised for my possessive grips. No, he doesn't complain even his skin bruised up because of my hands gripping his torso too tight. He loves it. He especially loves it when he has bruises shaped of my fingers on his waist. It shows how truly fucked he was by me. It shows how lost in pleasure I was when I was fucking him from behind. He loves it so much that every time I fuck him, he will keep trying to force my hands to grip his hips until I leave fingers-shape bruises on his milky-white skin. I don't like hurting Seungri, but I love spoiling him. That's why, sometimes I feel bad while feeling amazing at the same time. Only my fiancé is able to make me feel like that. I don't really mind. It doesn't matter what I feel. If Seungri feels good, that's more than enough for me. It's _**everything**_ for me. 

It's all about Seungri in my life. I live for pleasuring Seungri and Seungri alone. He wants to kiss me for twenty years non stop? I will give it to him without saying anything at all. If I die because of it, I don't mind. It's fucking worth it. Everything for Lee Seung Hyun is worth it. Everything about Seungri is worth it. Everything with Seungri involved is fucking damn worth it.

Even when I'm being denied to move after I have thrust deep, deep inside him, it's still worth it. I don't mind. I still as Seungri giggles happily beneath me. He's happy. He's having a good time having 'me' in him while telling me about his awkward situation hours ago before he's driven home. I smile as I listen to his story while rubbing his bulging belly. I can feel my cock when I press his belly. I keep nudging it, making Seungri stop story telling and start laughing again. I like hearing my fiancé story telling, but I love his laughter more. It sounds heavenly; enchanting and lively. I love his voice. I love his laughter. I love it when he laughs until his happy tears roll down his smooth cheeks. I really love it when he laughs when I have my cock in his hole. He's tightening deliciously, making me lose reason.

Still, I stay put. I don't pull. I don't push. I don't do anything. I just keep watching Seungri being happy and free underneath me. He looks so happy. He looks so innocent. Yet, sexy. I don't bother undressing him. He's still completely dressed. I'm the only one who is naked at the moment. He's not complaining, though. It makes him feel sexy, he said that. I couldn't agree more. He's had his black crop top bundle up around his neck, his socked legs are wrapped around my waist and his panties push aside by the hem for my cock to get warm in his hole.

I sit on my heels to see the full sight of him laying vulnerable beneath me. Oh boy, now I understand what my friends have sent to me just now. The hint is 'baby'. Other than that, now I get it why Seungri's wearing a crop top with a pink 'daddy' word printed on the front of the crop top. Seungri's not cross dressing as a college girl. No, I was so fucking wrong. Seungri wants to be a baby boy for his daddy. That makes me the daddy, aren't I?

How weird that we have never role played as baby and daddy before. With size difference as big as us, you think we've done this. No, we have never done this before. I've never thought of it, ever. But looking at our situation right now, we look like in our element. We look like we've done this countless of times. And when I think about it again, I'm very much a sugar daddy for Seungri for what I've done for him for the past years. He's spoiled rotten by me. Just how a spoiled sugar baby should.

This makes me think twice. I want to spoil him some more, but I want to eat him out. I'm hungry for him. I want to make him feel good like never before. And I _**will**_ make him feel good like never before. I will eat his nipples instead, since I can't eat his ass out without having to pull my cock out of him. That's out of question. Seungri loves being filled by me, so I will not make him feel stressed by giving him choices to make. If I ask him to choose between his ass or his nipples to be eaten by me, he will cry because he cannot choose. If he can, he wants to have both. It's not foreign for me anymore to hear Seungri, sometimes, wish to have two of me. Just so another one of 'me' can eat his nipples while the other 'me' eat his ass out.

Of course, I would never let Seungri indulge in that kind of thought very long. After all, I don't want to share Seungri with anyone else. It doesn't matter if the other person is me myself, I don't like sharing. There's no one worthy enough to see him in this state. Me, only me alone can see Seungri like this. I'm worthy for him. I deserve him. I love him. I will not share him. I will not fucking share him even to the world. So, before he can say anything about his imagination of having another 'me' in the bedroom together with us, I quickly lick his pink nipples.

Seungri has a very sensitive nipples, seriously. Just after a few minutes, he comes onto his own belly. I don't stop, though. I keep licking his buds like my life depends on it. Maybe it does. Who knows, right? Perhaps I will die if I stop pleasuring my fiancé? Perhaps I will lose reason to live if I ever stop making Seungri the purpose of my life? Who fucking knows? That's why, even Seungri comes for the second time I don't have any intention to stop. Really, I don't. I don't intend to stop at all, not until Seungri pushes my head away from his nipples and gives me a heated glare.

It makes me flinch and tremble, of course. I didn't mean to make Seungri angry. I live for pleasuring him, not making him upset and cry. Oh fuck no... Seungri's crying. Why didn't I notice this before? Was I too lost in pleasuring my baby boy that I didn't notice his precious tears trailing down his puffy cheeks? How stupid, I am. What have I done? I'm such a useless idiot. Only an idiot makes his own fiancé cry. Only an idiot gets turned on looking at his fiancé's crying face. I feel pathetic. I'm such a sick man.

I don't deserve such an angel in my arms. Why does Seungri love me so much? Why does he love me when all I have ever done for him is spoiling him rotten and loving him viciously?

But Seungri does anyway. No matter how bruised he was by me, he would keep saying he loved me dearly. And perhaps after noticing me flinch at his glare, he's quick to give me a loving smile and an 'I love you's' repeatedly into my right ear. He's repeating it so many times that I can't stop myself from blushing. Seungri is such a sweetheart. I love him to death.

I don't deserve him, but I do. Ah, I don't know what to think anymore. All I can think about is fucking Seungri senseless into the king sized mattress, but Seungri hasn't granted me the permission to move. How long has it been since Seungri start cockwarming me? Ah, I've had it enough. I want to move. But Seungri looks content just having me in him without moving, while sometimes whispering "I love you, daddy" into my ear. Fuck, my Seungri is such a tease. I fucking love him so much.

I will do anything. He doesn't want me to move? Alright, I will stay put. I will smile and listen to Seungri complaining about the mess on his belly. I will smile patiently as I watch Seungri grab a napkin from the night stand and wipe his belly clean. I grit my teeth every time Seungri moves around, because he's tightening so deliciously, but still with a smile on my lips. It feels like hours since I get comfortable inside him, and he still doesn't want me to move. What is he thinking? I ask him that question. He wants to test my patience and endurance, he has replied with a wide grin on his lips. I can only heave a sigh as I grab my phone from the night stand, then I make us lie on our sides, facing each other. That way, he will not hurt his neck.

With one hand, I grab Seungri's hip and pull him closer to me. He moans out when my cock gets deeper into him. I smirk and bring one of his legs to rest on top of my hip bone. With other hand, I unlock my phone to give a few messages to my group members. I want to know whether they saw Seungri in panties and all. Who else's had seen? Do I have to do damage control? After all, I don't like sharing. If they saw Seungri in panties, for sure they will get the same thought as mine right now. I don't like that. I don't want them to have anything about Seungri in their thoughts. But what I don't expect is to get an article link shared by Daesung. I open it without hesitation. I don't expect anything serious. I thought he just wants to share something funny to me. So, seeing an article showing a large picture of Seungri's naked back makes me speechless like never before.

" _BIGBANG's Youngest & Prettiest Member, Seungri, Was Caught In The Middle Of Preparing Something Very Sexy And Sultry For His Globally Known Fiancé, G–Dragon, Inside A Dressing Room._"

Someone... Someone has taken a picture of my fiancé getting ready for me in a dressing room. Someone has taken a picture of Seungri in secret. Someone has dared take a picture of my fiancé's sexy back. Someone has fucking dared take a picture of Seungri only in lace boyshorts. Who the fuck has done this? Whoever has taken this will not live tomorrow. I will make sure of that as I dial Daesung's number and make a move to retreat out of Seungri's warmness. He whines, making me stop. I have to do damage control, I tell him. It's very important, I add on.

He sobs and hugs me tightly in his short arms. He wraps his arms around my neck and sobs on my shoulder... He knows. He's aware that someone has taken a picture of him a few hours ago. That's why Seungri's being weird today. He doesn't want me to know. He's trying to distract me. He's trying to act adorable tonight for he knows I will fucking explode later when I've finally reached the news.

With crying Seungri in my arms, I can't though. I couldn't get mad at him. I couldn't explode at him. I can't do anything other than calm him down. I sit up on the bed, bringing him up together with me. He's still crying, making me worry. I don't want him to think I'm angry at him or anything. It's not his fault. It's not my group members' fault either. Daesung has explained to me after I have made him wait after the line has been connected.

He's got list of names of people present in the dressing room they occupied a few hours ago, he said. He had narrowed it down, he said. He and Seunghyun had captured the culprit, he told next. Youngbae had beaten the new **_guy_** into a pulp, and Daesung ended it there for he knew I didn't want to hear anything anymore. The damage has been done, all I can do now is do some damage control. Which, first of all, bring the fucking website that has shared Seungri's sexy image down.

Again, I try to pull out of Seungri after he has calmed down. I need to work now to bring those media bastards down before spreading Seungri's sexiness even wildly. But Seungri whines once again, choking me in his arms.

"I need to do some work, baby. Let's continue this later, neh? I will get into your warmness again soon." I try, but failing miserably. Seungri doesn't want to let me go. I'm thinking of fucking him until he's out cold, but what Seungri says next makes me speechless once again.

"Why don't you just take a picture of me in this outfit, lying on the bed with a glimpse of your cock in me? This lewd sight of me, if you post it on Instagram, will make people ignore the... the picture of me the media has shared. At least, I'm decently dressed this time. They will not notice the cock in me if you take the picture in perfect angle. If they notice, that's a given." He has said that oh so innocently.

Seungri's grin is so wicked that it makes me shudder to my dick. I have never seen Seungri like this before. He's always the shy one. He's timid and fragile like a child. He's been like that ever since we became lover. He's been bullied by people and fans for 'getting' me to be his lover, and now soon-to-be husband. But the more they mock him, the more love will I give him. If someone shares an edit picture of me with their supposedly perfect choice of lover for me, I will share back a picture of Seungri in my arms giggling like a precious boy he is. If someone shares an 'ugly' picture of Seungri, I will share back a picture of Seungri smiling to me like an angel himself. This method works, making some of his antis become his fans at the end. I suppose I shall do the same now, don't I? 

The media has shared something indecent of my Seungri to the world. And I will not lose to them. I shall share something more erotic. This time, I will keep down my possessiveness so I can fucking win. Just you wait, G–Dragon fucking coming.

**Author's Note:**

> No pun intended at the end. XD


End file.
